


Again

by Ahnranya, LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Juste un petit RP, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, Tragic Romance, mais triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On disait juste une fois de plus, mais au final on pouvait pas la laisser.<br/>Alors on continue de promettre des lendemains qui n'arriveront jamais. Encore, et encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux : LeiaLibelle  
> Aradia : Ahnranya

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 23:39 --  
TA: hé, 2alut.  
AA: b0nj0ur  
TA: ehehe, quoii deux neuf ?  
AA: 0h jai déc0uvert de n0uvelles ruines cette nuit  
AA: elles s0nt gigantesques !  
TA: vraiiment ? cool.  
AA: 0ui  
AA: viendrais-tu les f0uiller avec m0i ?  
TA: peut-être une autre foii2, là faut que je bo22e 2ur un truc.  
AA: 0h  
AA: qu0i d0nc ?  
TA: bah, comme d'hab, un nouveau viiru2 pour faiire chiier kk.  
AA: cest pas très gentil de ta part  
AA: es-tu t0uj0urs là ?  
TA: ouii, excu2e.  
TA: ouaii2 donc, ce2 nouvelle2 ruiine2 ?  
AA: 0h  
AA: elles s0nt très grandes !  
TA: ça j'avaii2 comprii2, eheheh.  
AA: et très anciennes je cr0is aussi 0_0  
TA: genre,  
TA: comme de2 ruiine2 ?  
AA: euh  
AA: 0ui  
AA: te m0querais-tu de m0i ?  
TA: ehehehehe  
TA: je te taquiine.  
AA: je v0is ça  
TA: on pourraiit aller le2 explorer en2emble demaiin, t'en pen2e2 quoii ?  
AA: 0h p0urqu0i pas mais  
AA: ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu ne p0uvais pas ?  
TA: je devraii2 avoiir fiinii d'iicii demaiin.  
AA: dacc0rd  
AA: al0rs avec plaisir  
TA: ehehe  
AA: à t0n avis que déc0uvrir0ns-n0us ?  
TA: j'en 2aii2 riien. c'e2t toii l'experte en truc2 anciien2.  
AA: 0ui tu n'as pas t0rt  
AA: cest étrange  
TA: quoii ?  
AA: jai limpressi0n dav0ir déjà vécu ça  
TA: ben c'e2t pa2 la premiière foii2 que tu découvre2 de2 ruiine2.  
TA: en faiit, tu me parle2 pratiiquement que deux ruiine2.  
TA: puii2 c'e2t comme, tu 2aii2, une iimpre22iion deux déjà vu.  
AA: 0h 0ui  
AA: sûrement  
TA: je te le dii2.  
AA: ça fait bizarre quand même  
TA: en même temp2, t'e2 un peu morte au22ii.  
TA: qu'e2t-ce quii n'e2t pa2 biizarre.  
AA: 0ui tu nas pas t0rt  
TA: j'aii jamaii2 tort, ehehe.  
AA: s0llux  
AA: tu rec0mmences  
TA: heiin ? deux quoii tu parle2 ?  
AA: à être arr0gant  
TA: arrogant ? je 2uii2 pa2 arrogant.  
TA: je 2uii2 cool.  
TA: c'e2t pa2 pareiil.  
TA: *cliin d'oeiil*  
AA: et très m0deste  
TA: eheh  
TA: c'e2t pa2 ce que tu aiime2 chez moii ?  
AA: si  
AA: tu nas pas t0rt  
AA: sin0n p0ur demain  
TA: ouaii2 ?  
AA: à quelle heure veux-tu qu0n y aille ?  
TA: j'en 2aii2 riien, comme ça te faiit plaii2iir.  
AA: p0urqu0i pas t0t al0rs  
AA: les ruines s0nt plut0t l0in  
TA: ouah euh tu veux que je crâme ?  
TA: je 2uii2 pa2 un robot, j'peux pa2 2ortiir en pleiin 2oleiil comme ça.  
AA: ... je suis un r0b0t ?  
TA: euh  
TA: ouaii2 ??  
TA: eheh, t'a2 oubliié ?  
AA: ah 0ui pard0n  
AA: j0ubliais 0ui  
TA: t'e2 trop forte, haha  
AA: merci je supp0se ?  
AA: par c0ntre 0n sera que n0us deux  
TA: hm ?  
AA: jai essayé de c0ntacter tavr0s 0u nepeta  
AA: mais ils ne rep0ndaient pas  
TA: uh. c'e2t biizarre.  
TA: remarque iil2 doiivent être pa2 mal occupé2.  
AA: 0ui  
AA: quand jy pense  
AA: ça fait l0ngtemps que je ne les ai pas vus  
TA: ouaii2, c'e2t vraii, faudra qu'on 2e fa22e un truc tou2 en2emble un deux ce2 jour2.  
AA: b0nne idée !  
TA: j'e22aiieraii d'iinviiter kk, même 2'iil va probablement diire non.  
AA: il va hurler n0n tu veux dire  
TA: haha, ouaii2.  
TA: puii2 tz voudra 2ûrement veniir au22ii.  
AA: il va être enc0re plus en c0lère al0rs  
TA: ce 2era plu2 drôle pour nou2, eheheh.  
TA: 2ii kk viient iil ramènera au22ii 2on drogué deux moiiraiil.  
AA: 0h je supp0se que du c0up equius le suivra  
AA: et nepeta aussi d0nc  
TA: ça rii2que deux viirer en gro2 bordel.  
TA: avec autant deux monde, je veux diire.  
AA: très certainement  
AA: bizarre  
TA: hm ?  
AA: ça aussi jai limpressi0n de lav0ir déjà vécu  
TA: tu te prend2 trop la tête, aa.  
AA: tu cr0is ?  
TA: ouaii2.  
TA: t'occupe pa2 deux tout ça.  
AA: dacc0rd  
AA: mais cest quand meme étrange  
TA: te prend2 pa2 la tête, je te dii2.  
TA: hé, pendant que j'y pen2e,   
TA: tu voudra2 que je te ramène un truc, demaiin ?   
TA: 2tyle un cadeau, je 2aii2 pa2. y'a quelque cho2e quii te feraiit plaii2iir ?   
AA: euh   
AA: n0n rien ne tinquiète pas   
AA: je nai envie de rien   
TA: t'e2 2ûre ?   
TA: y'a vraiiment riien que tu voudraii2 ?   
AA: n0n   
AA: cest 0kay   
TA: d'accord, 2ii tu le dii2.   
AA: jai hâte dêtre à demain   
TA: eheh, moii au22ii.   
AA: quelle heure est-il au fait ?   
AA: jarrive pas à v0ir le ciel   
AA: ...   
AA: p0urqu0i je ne v0is pas le ciel ?   
TA: euh, c'e2t biizarre, y'a peut-être un truc quii déconne avec te2 yeux ? je jetteraii un coup d'oeiil demaiin, 2ii tu veux.   
AA: cest étrange   
AA: quest-ce qui p0urrait disf0ncti0nner avec mes yeux   
AA: qui fasse que je ne v0ie pas le ciel   
AA: al0rs que je lis n0tre c0nversati0n ?   
TA: c'e2t, euh,   
TA: on 2'en fiiche, non ?   
TA: y'a un truc quii déconne, poiint.   
TA: je regarderaii ça demaiin, d'accord ?   
AA: s0llux   
TA: t'occupe pa2 de ce2 détaiil2.   
AA: s0llux   
AA: s0llux quelque ch0se cl0che   
TA: hé, 2ii tu veux, je pourraii pa22er prendre tavro2 2ur le chemiin, demaiin, t'en pen2e2 quoii ?   
TA: ça faiit longtemp2 que vou2 vou2 ête2 pa2 vu2, non ?   
AA: p0urqu0i essayes-tu de changer de sujet ?   
TA: je change pa2 deux 2ujet.   
AA: si   
TA: je t'aii déjà diit que je m'occuperaii deux toii demaiin, ok ?   
TA: on trouvera ce quii va pa2, t'iinquiiète.   
AA: s0llux quest-ce quil y a ?   
AA: quest-ce que tu me caches ?   
TA: y'a riien, d'accord ?   
TA: RIIEN.   
AA: je ne te cr0is pas 0_0   
AA: jai de plus en plus limpressin dav0ir déjà vécu ça   
TA: bordel, aa !   
TA: je te dii2 qu'iil y a riien, putaiin !   
TA: pourquoii tu contiinue2 deux po2er de2 que2tiion2 à chaque foii2   
AA: à chaque f0is ?   
AA: de qu0i parles-tu ?   
TA: aa.   
TA: je te demande pa2 grand-cho2e, ok ?   
TA: tu peux pa2 e22ayer d'oubliier tout ça ? deux pa2 y pen2er, ju2te un moment ?   
TA: je te promet2, demaiin on en parlera.   
AA: tu nas pas rép0ndu à ma questi0n s0llux   
AA: que veux-tu dire par "à chaque f0is" ?   
TA: je te ramèneraii un truc, d'accord ? ce que tu veux. une nouvelle jupe, ou un biijou, ou... j'en 2aii2 riien, de2 truc2 deux fiille2, on 2'en fout.   
AA: je préfèrerais la vérité   
TA: aa,   
TA: 2'iil te plaît.   
AA: s0llux je c0mprends pas   
AA: jai peur   
AA: quest-ce qui se passe   
AA: quest-ce que tu me caches ?   
TA: hé, aa, calme-toii, ok ?   
TA: tout va biien.   
AA: N0N T0UT NE VA PAS BIEN   
AA: P0URQU0I JE NE V0IS PAS LE CIEL ?   
AA: P0URQU0I JE SENS PAS M0N C0RPS ?   
AA: ET PUIS 0Ù SUIS-JE ?!   
AA: P0URQU0I JAI LIMPRESSI0N DE REVIVRE DES CH0SES ?   
AA: DEN AV0IR 0UBLIÉ DAUTRES ?   
AA: QUEST-CE QUI SE PASSE S0LLUX ?!   
TA: ...   
TA: faiit chiier...   
AA: 0h m0n...   
TA: ça faiit même pa2 une heure cette foii2.   
AA: s0llux ?   
AA: si je ne sens plus m0n c0rps   
AA: cest que jai plus de c0rps   
AA: nest-ce pas ?   
AA: et ces... ces déjà-vus...   
AA: cette c0nversati0n a déjà eu lieu   
AA: n0n ?   
TA: faudra que je fa22e quelque cho2e pour régler ça, ça deviient trop court.   
AA: ...   
AA: je ne suis plus un r0b0t nest-ce pas   
TA: calme-toii, ok ?   
AA: s0llux ?   
AA: si je ne suis plus un r0b0t   
AA: quest-ce que je suis ?   
AA: p0urqu0i puis-je enc0re te parler ?   
AA: et pas aux autres ?   
AA: s0llux quest-ce qui sest passé ?!   
TA: t'iinquiiète pa2.   
TA: je vaii2 arranger ça.   
AA: mais arranger qu0i ?   
TA: heh.   
AA: ...   
AA: 0h   
AA: si je ne sens plus m0n c0rps   
AA: cest que je nai plus de c0rps cest ça ?   
AA: je suis... dans t0n 0rdinateur ?   
TA: ... ouaii2.   
TA: eheh.   
TA: tu 2aii2 ce que c'e2t, le plu2 drôle ?   
TA: à chaque foii2 ça fiiniit comme ça.   
AA: 0h ?   
TA: tu me demande2, et comme un con je fiinii2 par te répondre.   
TA: alor2 que ça 2ert à riien.   
TA: je 2aii2 même plu2 combiien deux foii2 je t'aii raconté ça.   
AA: jimagine que je suis tr0p curieuse   
TA: ouaii2.   
TA: bah, t'e2 comme ça.   
TA: heh, tu veux entendre une hii2toiire ?   
AA: 0ui ?   
TA: c'e2t l'hii2toiire d'un type un peu orgueiilleux, quii croyaiit qu'iil étaiit capable deux tout.   
TA: un jour la fiille qu'iil aiimaiit e2t morte.   
TA: par 2a faute.   
TA: maii2 elle étaiit encore là, alor2 ça allaiit.   
TA: enfiin, ça allaiit pa2 vraiiment.   
TA: maii2 elle étaiit là.   
TA: puii2 c'e2t devenu un robot, et tout un ta2 d'autre2 merde2 2ont arriivée2 dont on 2e fout.   
TA: au fiinal, la fiille e2t vraiiment morte.   
TA: genre. vraiiment.   
TA: et le type 2avaiit pa2 quoii faiire.   
TA: alor2 iil 2'e2t diit, hé, 2ii je mettaii2 2on e2priit dan2 mon ordiinateur,   
TA: je pourraiis toujour2 luii parler.   
TA: alor2 avant que la fiille dii2paraii22e vraiiment, iil a créé un 2y2tème pour tran2férer 2a con2ciience.   
TA: c'étaiit pre2que iimpo22iible, maii2 iil a réu22ii.   
TA: 2auf que ça allaiit pa2.   
TA: parce que quoii qu'iil fa22e, la fiille comprennaiit.   
TA: et elle en devenaiit diingue.   
TA: elle pouvaiit pa2 le 2upporter.   
TA: au poiint qu'elle luii demande deux la faiire dii2paraître.   
TA: maii2 le type e2t un peu con, et un peu égoï2te au22ii.   
TA: iil a pa2 pu la tuer.   
AA: ...   
AA: dés0lée   
TA: heh. t'excu2e pa2.   
AA: ben si   
AA: t0ut ça te fait s0uffrir   
AA: il faudrait que jarrive à ne pas me s0uvenir   
TA: ouaii2. t'a2 déjà diit ça, la derniière foii2.   
TA: et d'autre2 foii2 avant.   
TA: j'aii arrêté deux compter.   
AA: dés0lée   
TA: c'e2t bon, aa.   
TA: c'e2t pa2 ta faute.   
AA: s0llux ?   
TA: ouaii2 ?   
AA: et maintenant ?  
AA: c0mment se finit-elle, t0n hist0ire ?   
TA: ...   
TA: hé, aa. je t'aiime, tu 2aii2 ?   
AA: s0llux ?   
\-- twinArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 00:36 --

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 02:16 --  
TA: 2alut aa.  
AA: b0nj0ur  
TA: ça va ?  
AA: 0ui et t0i ?  
TA: eheh, comme d'hab.  
TA: du nouveau ?  
AA: 0h 0ui  
AA: jai déc0uvert de n0uvelles ruines cette nuit  
AA: elles s0nt gigantesques !  
TA: ah ouaii2 ?  
TA: 2ii tu veux, on iira le2 explorer en2emble.  
TA: je doii2 fiiniir un truc, là, maii2 demaiin, 2ii ça te tente.  
AA: finir qu0i ?  
TA: ju2te un truc 2ur lequel je bo22e. un programme quii veut pa2 marcher comme je voudraii2.  
AA: jespère que tu y arriveras !  
TA: ouaii2, eheh.  
TA: moii au22ii.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahn : On est heureuses si vous avez aimé notre petit délire RPesque, à passé une heure du matin ! Et si vous avez vraiment aimé, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en commentaire... ou au moins en cliquant sur le petit bouton des kudos ! C'est pas grand chose et ça fait du bien aux auteurs ! ;;


End file.
